Spirit of the season
by Asukaforever92
Summary: With Christmas approaching the kids decided to throw a Christmas party and learn the true spirit of the season. Christmas one-shot.


A/N: Here is my next work I hope you enjoy. This will AU just by the fact that if you follow the time-line of Evangelion Christmas would probably be around the week Asuka was missing before she was found naked in the bathtub. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

It was a warm December day in Tokyo-3 and the three Eva pilots were headed to NERV for their routine synch tests. Shinji had never left Japan and he was sure that Rei hadn't either. Shinji wanted to know what snow felt like, he knew it still snowed in Germany which meant that Asuka had experienced snow. Said German was ahead of both Shinji and Rei, who was behind Shinji, humming a song. Risking an attack from his volatile roommate Shinji spoke up.

"Say Asuka, what song is that?" asked Shinji.

"I too am curious to the identity of that song." added Rei.

"You're kidding right?" asked Asuka totally surprised, "It's _The Christmas Song_ by Nat King Cole. It's one of the most famous Christmas songs ever. I know you have Christmas in Japan."

"I've never been really big into Christmas. The last time I celebrated Christmas was in 2003. I can't even remember it anymore." said Shinji.

"I have never celebrated Christmas at all. Commander Ikari finds it frivolous." said Rei.

"Baka can't remember his last Christmas and Wondergirl has never had one. That's sad." said Asuka.

"Yeah." replied Shinji.

The tests dragged on and on, but thankfully came to an end. Misato was working late so Asuka and Shinji walked home.

"Asuka, what's snow like?" asked Shinji as the duo walked.

"What are you-" began Asuka before remembering that it's hadn't snowed in Japan since Second Impact, "It's soft and cold. It's great for skiing or snowboarding. It's really nice. It must suck not having snow in Japan."

"Yeah, it does." replied Shinji.

"Have you really not celebrated Christmas in twelve years, baka?" asked the redhead.

"Yeah." answered Shinji, "But for some reason I want to this year."

"Why?" asked Asuka now interested.

"I don't know." answered Shinji before asking, "What do people in Germany do for Christmas?"

"The usual: Christmas tree, Christmas carols, presents, usually some kind of big meal, and often parties."

"Have you been to any Christmas parties?" asked Shinji.

"Of course. The branch in Germany holds a party every year. I never missed one. I enjoyed being able to talk to adults, having mature conversations, and being able to spend the night with Kaji." answered Asuka though for the last part upset her slightly.

"If we have a party can you help set it up?" asked Shinji surprising Asuka even more.

"You want to have a party?" asked Asuka totally surprised.

"Yeah: You, me and Ayanami." answered Shinji.

"Why Wondergirl?" asked Soryu.

"She's never had a Christmas." answered Shinji.

"Great, next you'll want to invite the stooges." said Asuka.

"Toji and Kensuke _are_ my friends." replied Shinji.

"You can invite them only if I can invite Hikari." said Asuka.

"Sure." said Shinji not having any problem with that.

"Great! Tomorrow we'll begin preparations!" declared Asuka, "It'll only be eight days until Christmas."

* * *

><p>The next day Asuka made sure to wake Shinji early so they could begin planning.<p>

"Okay so what do we need Asuka?" asked Shinji as the two began.

"A tree obviously. Pine. A wreath, mistletoe, tinsel, are also good. And of course gifts to give to others." replied Asuka, "Good will to others and love are the spirit of the season."

"Where can we get those things?" asked Shinji.

"The mall will likely work, though since Christmas is a week from tomorrow I'm not sure if they'll have anything left." answered Asuka, "I have no idea where we can find a pine tree this late in the season."

"So what are you two doing exactly?" asked Misato freaking out Asuka and Shinji who had no idea she had snuck up behind them.

"For your information me and baka have no need to tell you what were doing." snapped Asuka.

"Shinji, I know you would never lie to me so what are you and Asuka doing?" asked Misato in a soft voice.

"Don't baka." said Asuka sternly.

"Me and Asuka are planning a Christmas party." said Shinji.

"You idiot!" yelled Asuka as she slapped Shinji in the back of his head.

"I don't have a problem with it, but it does seem odd." said Misato.

"Well I can't remember the last Christmas I had and Ayanami said she's never celebrated Christmas so I though..." began Shinji.

"I think it's a great idea! You two are really so thoughtful. Leave the decorations and tree to me, you just invite your friends and let your Misato deal with everything else." said the guardian happy to see her usually depressed wards getting into the holiday spirit as Asuka became aware of the time.

"Crap! Baka we're going to be late for school!" cried the German as she quickly grabbed her things.

"Oh no!" cried Shinji as he realized she was right and grabbed his things before running out the door after Asuka, "Bye Misato!"

"It's good to see them getting along so well." smiled the purple haired woman.

* * *

><p>The kids managed to make it to school in time and were lucky the teacher was running late.<p>

"Glad to see you two managed to make it but why are you so late?" asked Hikari. Normally she would have been more stern but since Asuka and Shinji were her friends (and the latter no where near as bad as Toji and Kensuke) she decided to go a little easier while not trying to show a double standard.

"We lost...track of ..time..planning..." blurted out Shinji trying to catch his breath after running all the way from the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late class." said the teacher as he walked into the room.

"Rise! Bow! Sit down!" declared Hikari preforming her class rep duties which everyone followed as class began.

As the day went on, the teacher babbled on about Second Impact. Shinji sat at his desk trying not to fall asleep. Just then a message came on his computer.

("Hey baka, do you really think we can trust Misato with the party?" asked Asuka.

("Misato will find any excuse possible to party. ") answered Shinji.

("What party?") asked Toji.

("Are we invited?") asked Kensuke.

("It's a Christmas party at our apartment and you're invited.") said Shinji.

("Guys we're in class! Pay attention!") interrupted Hikari staying on top of her duties.

("Relax Hikari, it's just the same crap as always.") replied Asuka.

("Look we still have to pay attention. This is class after all.") countered the freckled girl.

("Don't worry she'd just be a buzz kill anyway.") said Toji.

("I wouldn't!") replied the class rep now losing focus of her original goal of getting her friends to pay attention.

("You're invited Hikari. It's a Christmas party at our apartment Christmas Eve. Your sisters can come to.") said Asuka.

("Great. I'm sure they'll love it.") replied the class rep.

The five kids continued talking about the party while Rei watched.

"_I must remember to inquire of Pilot Ikari or Pilot Soryu about the nature of their conversation. It seems...interesting._" thought Rei to herself, unsure if this was the emotion of loneliness she was feeling.

At lunch Misato called telling the kids she had gotten decorations and a tree. When Shinji asked how the only answer he got was "Shinji, they are perks to working at NERV" which both he and Asuka realized meant she hadn't gotten them cleanly. The second half of school went the same as the first with the five kids talking about the party. Then after school the trio of pilots went to NERV for synch tests.

"Next week is going to be really nice." said Shinji breaking the silence between the three.

"For once you're right baka." agreed Asuka.

"Pilot Ikari, what are you and Pilot Soryu planning?" asked Rei curiosity getting the best of her.

That's right, we almost forgot. We're having a Christmas party at our apartment and you're invited." said Shinji warmly catching Rei by surprise.

"What is the reason for the festivities?" asked Rei wanting to know more.

"It's Christmas Eve. It's tradition for family and friends to gather on Christmas." answered Shinji.

"I have never experienced Christmas." reminded Rei.

"This will be your first year then!" declared Asuka.

"Is Major Katsuragi aware of your plans?" asked the First Child.

"She's taken over much of the work on the party actually." answered Shinji.

"I will ask Commander Ikari permission." said Rei which questioned if she would go or not.

"I hope you can make it Rei." said Shinji smiling.

"Mein Gott, just get a room you two!" snapped Asuka, denoting obvious jealousy.

The kids got to NERV and quickly suited up for their tests. The synch tests went as usual with the kids and Misato fighting off boredom.

"Why exactly do I have to be here?" asked the bored Major.

"Because you're the Director of Operations." reminded Akagi.

"Dr. Akagi, is Commander Ikari present?" asked Rei interjecting into the conversation.

"He and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki are tending to important business." answered Akagi which meant they were meeting with the Committee, "Why do you ask?"

"I wish to ask him permission if I may attend the party." said Rei.

"What party?" asked Akagi turning to her friend.

"We're having a Christmas party at our house." answered the Major.

"Are we invited?" asked Hyuga turning to face Misato.

"Of course." answered Misato chipper.

"I'll be there." replied Hyuga.

"Me too. I'll bring my guitar so we can sing Christmas carols." added Aoba.

"Great!" said Katsuragi before facing her friend, "Are you coming Rits?"

"We have the day off and it's not like I have anywhere else to be so I'll come." answered Akagi.

"I'll come too." said Maya now very interested in going to the party.

"Great. It's starts Christmas Eve and goes on until after midnight." said Misato, happy the list was expanding.

"I hope Ayanami can go." said Shinji.

"You know what a hard ass you're dad is." replied Asuka.

"Pilot Soryu you are talking about Commander Ikari. Please show respect." said Rei though everyone else agreed with Asuka's statement.

* * *

><p>Two days later Rei found herself making a beeline to the office of Commander Ikari. She was going to the day before but she couldn't bring herself to do it.<p>

"_This must be nervousness_." said Rei to herself not really enjoying her first experience with this emotion.

When she got to the office she stood there for a minute before finally pressing the intercom button.

("Who is it?") asked Gendo in a harsh tone.

"It is I." answered Rei her palms sweaty. Another unpleasant experience.

("Please come inside Rei.") said Gendo now much more pleasant.

Rei entered the office seeing Gendo sitting at his chair in pose with Fuyutsuki standing next to him.

"Hello Rei, why have you stopped by?" asked Gendo.

"I would like to ask permission to attend a Christmas party next on Christmas Eve." answered Rei.

"Why?" asked Gendo while Fuyutsuki watched on. The former professor had heard of the party but since it wasn't really important he didn't say anything.

"It could be enjoyable. It is hosted by Major Katsuragi, Pilot Soryu and Pilot Ikari at their residence. Dr. Akagi, Lt. Ibuki, Lt. Hyuga, and Lt. Aoba will be attending." answered Rei.

"It is frivolous and a waste if time. So the answer is no." said Gendo coldly.

"I understand." replied Rei with clear disappointment in her voice.

Rei turned around to leave with her head low.

"Rei." said Gendo as the First Child paused and turned around, "We know from the Dead Sea scrolls that no Angels will appear and since it is unlikely to effect the scenario, I will allow you to go."

"Thank you Commander Ikari." replied Rei who now had a big smile on her face before leaving.

"Well, that was certainly out of your usual behavior." mused Fuyutsuki.

"As I said there is no need to keep her here nor is there any threat of her going. I'll be sure to have Dr. Akagi keep an eye on Rei but I know she won't do anything regrettable." replied Gendo.

"What happened to Christmas being frivolous?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"I simply decided to allow here this opportunity." answered Gendo.

"Okay. Well just to let you know I'm going to the party." said Fuyutsuki who then headed for the door.

"Do as you please Fuyutsuki." said Gendo.

"You know. I seem to recall Yui loved Christmas." said Fuyutsuki before he left.

After Fuyutsuki was gone Gendo pulled a picture out of his desk draw of himself smiling and standing in front of a fully decorated Christmas tree while Yui stood on a step ladder placing the star at the top with her right hand while her left arm cradled their infant son.

He sat there an hour looking at that photo.

* * *

><p>The next four days went by fast and soon the night of the party had arrived. Misato, Asuka and Pen-Pen had put on the finishing touches while Shinji worked on food. At Asuka's request it was a honey-glazed ham that had been picked up at the grocery store with Christmas cake for dessert. Soon the guests arrived and the party was in full swing. Everyone was talking and having a good time while Aoba provided the musical entertainment starting with "White Christmas" by Bing Crosby, a nod to his own youth when it stilled snowed in Japan. They ate and soon were talking and having a good time.<p>

"Man, Misato is hot." drooled Toji staring at the woman dress in a small red dress.

"Yeah." agreed Kensuke.

"Watch me work my magic." said Toji as suavely as possible before walking over to Misato. "Hey Misato. You sure do look great tonight." bumbled Toji.

"Thanks." replied Misato warmly, her already drunken form aided by the spiked eggnog that she herself had created.

A little ways over Hikari and Asuka were talking when the class rep noticed Toji.

"Look at that stooge." said Hikari, "Can he think with his brain instead of his hormone for once?"

"Not even Santa can give us that gift." answered Asuka.

"I'll be right back." groaned Hikari who then marched with purpose to Toji while Asuka followed behind seeing her chance. Once she reached Toji, the freckled girl grabbed his ear.

"What are you doing?" cried out Toji.

"You're being a pervert." answered Hikari bending the taller boy down and getting in Toji's face.

"Hey guys." called Asuka teasingly causing both to look up and see the redhead holding a green, leafy piece of vegetation over their heads.

"What the hell is that?" asked Toji.

"It's called mistletoe. When two people are under it they have to kiss." answered Soryu smiling.

"What?" asked Hikari blushing furiously.

"Come on. It's tradition." replied Asuka.

"You're out of your mind you demon-" began Toji who was then interrupted by Hikari pulling him into a deep kiss which lasted a minute.

"Class rep." said Toji. Those were the only words he could muster up.

"I've liked you for a while." said Hikari.

"You three stooges and Wondergirl are the only ones who didn't know." added Asuka.

"Geez you should have said something. I like you too." said the jock casually.

Tears began to well up in the eyes of Hikari as she tightly hugged Toji, who returned it. Everyone applauded minus Rei who just stared. Because of this she heard the knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Commander Ikari?" said Rei confused.

"Is the Third Child here?" asked Gendo, smelling of brandy.

"Yes." answered Rei.

"I need to see him." said Gendo walking into the apartment without taking his shoes off. He found the others in the living room and dead silence fell over the room. As soon as he saw Shinji the NERV Commander walked over to him.

"Shinji." said Gendo reaching his son.

"Hello." said Shinji spitefully not even looking at his father.

"Look Shinji, I know I haven't been the best father...I mean I missed a lot...I mean..." slurred Gendo not finding the right words.

"What?" asked Shinji now confused.

"Here." said Gendo pulling out a ring box from his pocket and handing it to Shinji.

"What is it?" asked Misato.

Shinji opened the box and both he and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki were speechless at the contents.

"This was mom's wedding ring." said Shinji awe-struck.

"I though you'd like it. Something to remember her by." said Gendo.

"Thank you dad." said Shinji.

"Your welcome. Now I have to go. Don't worry I'm not driving." said Gendo who then headed out.

"In Tokyo-3 they say, that Gendo's heart grew three sizes that day." said Fuyutsuki softly.

"I didn't know you were a fan of 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' Sub-Commander." said Akagi.

"Damn. I was hoping nobody heard that." replied Fuyutsuki as Shinji put the ring on his finger.

"That's a lovely gift." said Misato as everybody stared at the ring.

"It is lovely. I didn't think your dad was so kind." added Asuka.

"Hey. Why wasn't I invited?" asked a familiar of voice causing everybody to star over at the hallway to see a familiar face.

"Kaji?" asked Misato speechless by the figure before her.

"No. I'm the Ghost of Christmas past." answered Kaji as Misato ran over and hugged him then kissed him.

"It's a real Christmas miracle." said Maya amazed.

"But how?" asked Akagi.

"I staged the whole thing. I knew I was going to be killed so I faked my death so none of you would get caught up in my affairs. I didn't want you to die." answered Kaji, "But they've stopped looking for me so it's alright now."

"Thank you Asuka. This wouldn't have been possible without you." said Shinji.

"Well I'm glad you and Rei could have a Christmas." replied Asuka.

"You used my first name." said Rei astounded.

"I'm in the Christmas spirit." shrugged Asuka.

"I am in the Christmas spirit too. Thank you Shinji and Asuka." replied Rei as the clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Misato.

"She's been drinking huh." laughed Kaji.

"Yup. She spiked the punch. There's still some but her and the penguin have had most of it." said Ritsuko.

"Everyone let's all sing a Christmas carol. I have the perfect one picked out." said Aoba as he put his guitar on.

"What song?" asked Hyuga who got his response.

"_Hark the Herald angles sing_

_Glory to the newborn king."_

Everybody smiled appreciating the irony of the song and joined in.

_"Peace on earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled."_

Outside a boy stood in midair watching these events unfold.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." said Kaworu with a smile.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed my story. I didn't really involve gifts because that isn't really big in Japan during Christmas. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all! Please review as your gift to me!


End file.
